


Amefurikozō

by Oxygen_Neutron



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxygen_Neutron/pseuds/Oxygen_Neutron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте себе мир, где взрослый Ямамото Такеши - капитан Варии, а Супербия Сквало - подросток и друг Тсуны. Они должны встретиться на поле боя, чтобы сразиться за кольцо Дождя, но победить сможет только истинный Хранитель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amefurikozō

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Amefurikozō](https://archiveofourown.org/works/50494) by [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/pseuds/imadra_blue). 



> Amefurikozo - дух дождя в японской мифологии.  
> Фик переведен на конкурс Reborn Nostra на @дайри.

\- Это предвестие надвигающейся бури, - сказал Реборн, спокойно попивая капучино.  
Сквало смотрел на высокого мечника, стоящего на крыше магазинчика. Тот приветливо улыбался, глядя на них сверху, как будто вовсе не он только что разнес добрую половину торгового центра Намимори. Хотя тот и был японцем, Сквало знал, что он являлся членом итальянской мафии. Будучи малолетним преступником, Супербия успел вступить только на периферию мафиозного сообщества, прежде чем прибыл в Японию полтора года назад, но черную кожаную форму он узнал: Вария.  
Странный парнишка с голубым пламенем во лбу поднялся и потряс головой. Тсуна с Гокудерой прозевали тот момент, когда Реборн увел Киоко и Ламбо в безопасное место. Это было очень в его стиле – исчезать в чрезвычайных ситуациях, – но, по крайней мере, это давало Сквало шанс проявить себя. Только собравшись красочно выругаться из-за отсутствия оружия, Супербия заметил свой собственный меч, лежащий у ног. После того, как у Тсуны случился нервный срыв из-за того, что Сквало беспалевно светил холодным оружием в общественных местах, он стал оставлять меч дома. Сюда его принес Реборн, не иначе. Никто другой просто не мог этого сделать. Сквало схватил меч и усмехнулся, глядя на варийца.  
\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь впутывать сюда остальных, парень, - сказал варийский мечник незнакомцу с голубым пламенем, стряхнув невидимую пыль с катаны. - Почему бы тебе просто не отдать мне эти кольца? Я перестану тебя преследовать, и ты будешь счастлив. А мой босс получит кольца и тоже будет счастлив. Все будут счастливы.  
Парнишка в ответ лишь отступил назад, волоча за собой Тсуну. Очевидно, никого счастливым он делать не собирался. Супербии это подходило. Варийский придурок мог стать хорошим развлечением.  
\- Врааай! - заорал Сквало. - Какого черта ты... - Но мечник стремительно спрыгнул с крыши, следуя за незнакомцем и Тсуной, словно Ламбо за грузовиком с конфетами. Уставившись на него, Сквало гадал, зачем взрослому мужчине так настойчиво преследовать мальчишку не старше самого Супербии.  
\- Кончай таращиться, тупая акула! - крикнул Гокудера, вытащив пригоршню динамита. - Мы должны защитить Десятого!  
Иногда Сквало казалось, что его босс приносит куда больше проблем, чем представляет ценности. У него в голове не укладывалось, как Тсуна в один момент мог быть самым потрясающим бойцом из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал, а в следующий – становился сопливым придурком. Складывалось впечатление, что у него раздвоение личности, возможно, Сквало следовало бы показать Саваду священнику, чтобы тот проверил, все ли у него в порядке с головой. Но в любом случае, если этот мечник его убьет, проверять будет уже нечего. Сквало сорвался с места настолько быстро, насколько возможно, опережаемый только шашками Гокудеры.  
Когда рассеялся дым после взрыва, вариец, целый и невредимый, повернулся к ним с Гокудерой и улыбнулся. Несмотря на форму убийцы и смертоносное оружие, улыбка у него была поразительно лучезарной. Он больше был похож на бестолкового подиумного манекенщика, чем на опаснейшего киллера.  
Гокудера нахмурился и вытащил еще несколько шашек.  
\- Хоть пальцем тронешь Десятого, и я тебя _прикончу_!  
\- Врааай! - Сквало подлетел к варийцу и провел быстрый выпад, от которого тот отпрыгнул высоко вверх с ловкостью профессионального гимнаста. - Твоим противником буду я.  
Тсуна все еще сидел на земле, весь покрытый пылью после взрыва, но улыбался с облегчением.  
Варийский мечник приземлился на торговый автомат и обвел их взглядом.  
\- Так значит, вы, ребята, все друзья, - усмехнулся он. - Я понятия не имею, что тут происходит, но должен вас предупредить, детишки... - его глаза сузились, а черты лица заострились, - что я не жалею никого, кто встает на моем пути.  
\- И мы тоже! - крикнул Гокудера, подходя ближе. Вот ведь безмозглый кусок мусора. Он всегда опрометчиво подступал к противнику слишком близко, хотя являлся бойцом средней дистанции. И это он-то считается самым умным?  
\- Еб твою мать, отойди дальше, долбаный мусор! - крикнул Сквало. - У него меч. Я им займусь!  
Парень с голубым пламенем что-то предупреждающе крикнул ему, но Сквало не услышал. Он рванул вперед с мечом наперевес, намеренный показать, на что способен. Он практически победил парня с клыками из Кокуё и обоснованно проиграл Ланчии. Больше он не проиграет. Он докажет всем и особенно самому себе, что Тсуна может на него положиться.  
Вариец спрыгнул вниз и парировал атаку Сквало.  
\- Это такая боевая техника, или ты просто споткнулся? - насмешливо спросил он. - Это тебе не игрушка.  
\- Чего? - Сквало попытался преодолеть его захват* и отвести клинок в сторону, но вариец пересилил его. Супербия пораженно отшатнулся, чувствуя, как щеки заливаются краской. Если потом Гокудера будет смеяться над его провалом, то их постоянное соперничество закончится тем, что Сквало сделает из его белобрысой башки абажур.  
\- Ты тут не бейсбольной битой размахиваешь, - снова улыбнулся вариец. - Уж я-то знаю. Если хочешь чего-то добиться, ты должен воспринимать меч более серьезно. - Он взмахнул катаной, и земля вокруг Сквало разверзлась. Несколько столбов воды из подземных труб взметнулись вверх, ударяя его как дубинами и сбивая с ног.  
Сквало упал на спину. Все его тело пронзило болью, меч выпал из левой руки. Супербия заморгал, чувствуя, что сознание покидает его. Но несмотря ни на что в одном он был уверен: он знает эту форму.  
Это была та же самая форма легендарного стиля Шигуре Соен Рю, которой Ямамото Тсуеши чуть не убил его полтора года назад.

(*Захват - силовое воздействие оружием на клинок противника в соединении с ним (определение из энциклопедии боевых искусств)).  
\---

Если и было что-то, в чем Сквало был готов признать превосходство Гокудеры над собой, то это умение материться на итальянском. Супербия поморгал, приходя в себя под аккомпанемент изощренных ругательств в исполнении Хаято. Надо бы, наверное, запомнить парочку на будущее. Сквало не знал, сколько он провалялся в отключке, но, наверное, все же не слишком долго. На тротуарах до сих пор было полно воды. Тсуна стоял рядом с откуда-то нарисовавшимся Дино и тем незнакомым парнем с голубым пламенем. Савада был в одних трусах – наверное, использовал силу посмертной воли, сражаясь с варийцем. Сквало вздохнул, сам удивляясь тому облегчению, которое испытал, узнав, что Тсуна цел и невредим. Хотя не то чтобы он планировал кому-то в этом признаваться. Он огляделся, но варийского мечника уже не было.  
Сквало поднялся и направился к Тсуне.  
\- Вроой! Что было нужно этому отбросу, босс?  
\- Десятый, вы в порядке? - выпалил Гокудера, внезапно возникший у Сквало под локтем.  
\- Вы двое! - Тсуна огромными глазами уставился на них. Он был насквозь мокрый, и его немного потрясывало. Сквало нахмурился. Савада был больше похож на мокрую мышь, чем на босса мафии. Если бы тетушка Сквало его сейчас увидела, она бы однозначно потребовала, чтобы Супербия немедленно вернулся в Италию.  
Из-за спины Тсуны выступил Реборн, разочарованно качая головой.  
\- С таким уровнем, на котором вы сражались, вы будете только обузой. Идите домой.  
Сквало издал звук, больше всего напоминающий недовольное рычание. Реборн задел его самолюбие даже больше, чем этот чертов мечник.  
\- Да пошел ты! Кто ты такой, чтобы судить нас? Ты сам вообще не сражался!  
Но Реборн стрельнул в него таким уничтожающим взглядом, что Сквало резко выпрямился с чувством, что по его эго только что хлыстнули кнутом. По взгляду Реборна было ясно: Супербия обязан Тсуне жизнью, но все, чем он может отплатить, – это лишь одно жалкое поражение за другим. Он даже не может защитить своего босса. Он всего лишь неудачник, которому надо сидеть дома, помогая тетушке вязать платки на продажу.  
Во взгляде Тсуны читался ужас, но Реборн потянул его за собой, уводя от Сквало и Гокудеры. Супербия сжал кулаки и поклялся никогда больше не допустить подобного. По выражению лица Гокудеры Сквало мог сказать, что тот сейчас дал такую же клятву.

\---

Половинное кольцо Вонголы блестело у Сквало на правой руке, когда он вошел в единственный христианский собор в Намимори. За последние полтора года дела тут стали обстоять куда лучше, ведь число католиков в Намимори удвоилось с ростом мафиозного населения. Реборн посоветовал Сквало помолиться о благословлении до начала тренировок, и Супербия знал, что лучше с ним не спорить. Его гордость была все еще уязвлена после того уничижительного взгляда.  
Сквало не удивился, обнаружив в церкви Гокудеру. Как бы ему ни ненавистно было признавать это, но с Гокудерой у него было много общего, особенно по сравнению с остальными их друзьями. Оба приехали из Италии. Обоим Тсуна спас жизнь. Оба хотели стать правой рукой босса. И оба были благочестивыми католиками – по крайней мере до тех пор, пока определение «благочестивый» не становилось уж чересчур строгим.  
\- Вроой! - воскликнул Сквало, подойдя к Гокудере.  
Стоя на коленях перед статуей какого-то святого, тот открыл один глаз и посмотрел на Сквало.  
\- Ты уже знаешь, кто будет тебя тренировать? - спросил он на итальянском. У него на правой руке в свете множества свечей сверкала половинка кольца Урагана.  
\- Понятия не имею, - Сквало испытал облегчение, услышав обращение на родном языке. Вздохнув, он уселся на скамейку для коленопреклонений рядом с Гокудерой. Супербия чуть ли не наяву слышал, как тетушка ворчит на него за такое неуважение, но у него не было никакого желания преклонять колени перед святым, которого он даже не знал. Как вообще человек может запомнить всех этих чертовых святых? Куда ни плюнь, у всего есть свой покровитель. Сквало удивлялся, что еще нет покровителя у расстройства желудка. Или, может, есть, просто он об этом не знал.  
\- Эй, прояви хоть каплю уважения к Богородице!  
Сквало решил попробовать еще раз. Он внимательнее посмотрел на статую и таки узнал эти голубые одежды и – скорее только предположительно – младенца на руках.  
\- А, точняк, Богородица.  
У Гокудеры было такое лицо, как будто Супербия только что помочился в купель со святой водой.  
\- Ты что, не узнал ее?  
\- Все эти чертовы святые на одно лицо. Как мне отличить Богородицу от всех остальных? Одеты они все одинаково, и у всех эти нимбы, а на лице прямо написано: "Я праведнее, чем ты", - Сквало нахмурился. - Были бы у тебя такие шмотки и нимб, я бы и тебя от них не отличил.  
\- Ты точно попадешь в ад.  
\- Я каждую неделю исповедуюсь. Максимум, что мне светит, – это чистилище.  
Гокудера отвернулся к статуе Богородицы, все еще держа руки в замке перед грудью.  
\- Я помолюсь за твои грехи.  
\- О, спасибо, - закатил глаза Сквало. - А ты уже знаешь, кто будет тренировать тебя?  
Гокудера пробормотал что-то о Боге, дарующем ему терпение не взрывать каждого, кто его раздражает, а потом ответил:  
\- Доктор Шамал.  
\- Шамал? - рассмеялся Сквало. - Тогда тебе нужны сиськи, чтобы чего-то от него добиться.  
\- Ха-ха... Так, а какие у тебя гениальные идеи? - спросил Гокудера, кинув в него одной из свечек. - Ты просрешь, если не начнешь тренироваться! А Десятый рассчитывает на тебя!  
\- Ну, вообще-то ты у нас гений. Может, ты мне и скажешь, кто мог бы меня тренировать?  
Гокудера расплылся в улыбке, словно кот, перед которым поставили миску сметаны.  
\- Я уж думал, ты никогда не спросишь. Во всем Намимори есть только один мечник. Конечно, он как-то раз чуть не убил тебя, но это нормально. Большинство людей после встречи с тобой хотят это сделать. Но если ты его реально хорошо попросишь, может, он и покажет что-нибудь такое, что поможет тебе не так облажаться.  
Сквало замер. Его вопрос был риторическим, ему вовсе не нужен был совет Гокудеры. Но он его получил, и стоило признать, что это был офигенный совет. И это чертовски раздражало – аж до зуда по всему телу.  
\- Заткнись, мусор, это не твое собачье дело! - проорал Сквало и вылетел из церкви, чтобы последовать совету Хаято. Супербия не стал оборачиваться, потому что знал: если он увидит сейчас усмешку Гокудеры, то просто замучает его до смерти.

\---

Сквало ворвался в «Такесуши» с мечом наперевес. И хоть с тех пор, как он в прошлый раз осмелился явиться в ресторан, прошло полтора года, Супербия был уверен, что хозяин его помнит. В конце концов Сквало был не из тех, кого легко забыть.  
\- Враай! Старик Яма! Надо поговорить! - крикнул Сквало с порога.  
Посетители ресторана повернули головы и таращились на него секунд десять, прежде чем снова вернулись к поглощению суши. Старик Яма, подносивший блюдо, полное маки-роллов, компании вызывающе-ярко разодетых девчонок, не обратил на него вообще никакого внимания. Может быть, Сквало был недостаточно громким?  
\- Ты слышал меня, дедуля?! - проорал он так, что ближайшие столики едва не задребезжали. Мужчина средних лет в деловом костюме даже упал со стула и потом неуклюже взобрался обратно, чтобы все-таки доесть свое сашими.  
Ямамото Тсуеши продолжал подавать суши посетителям, как будто Сквало там вообще не было. Раздраженный абсолютным игнором своей персоны со стороны хозяина ресторана, Сквало, чтобы успокоиться, стянул с тарелки бизнесмена кусочек сашими из осьминога и отправил себе в рот. Он прикрыл глаза, смакуя восхитительный вкус морепродуктов и наслаждаясь необычной эластичной структурой. Пожалуй, единственное, что было лучше такого сашими, – это тетушкин салат из осьминогов.  
Открыв глаза, Сквало обнаружил бамбуковый меч кендо в паре сантиметров от своего горла. Старик сверлил его взглядом так, словно в него бес вселился.  
\- Не смей красть у моих посетителей, мальчишка, - сказал он приказным тоном. Бизнесмен за его спиной усмехнулся Сквало и подтянул блюдо с остатками сашими поближе к себе.  
Довольный, что ему хотя бы удалось привлечь внимание старика, Супербия показал бизнесмену язык и поднял руки. Конечно, в одной из них он все еще держал меч, но Сквало надеялся, что Ямамото не воспримет это как угрозу.  
\- Я голодный!  
\- Ха, - старик опустил меч и отвернулся. - Здесь тебе не богадельня. Если хочешь есть – иди поройся в мусорке на заднем дворе. Там как раз найдется для тебя что-нибудь подходящее.  
\- Не отмахивайся от меня, старый пердун! - огрызнулся Сквало ему вслед. - Я буду драться с мечником из Варии, и мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Старик замер. Сквало ожидал, что будет много вопросов и что ему придется умолять, особенно учитывая, что в прошлую их встречу Супербия пытался его убить. Но Ямамото Тсуеши просто сказал:  
\- Моя помощь не бесплатна. Пойдешь на кухню и вымоешь всю посуду. Когда я освобожусь, то приду к тебе.  
\- Чего? Я не какая-нибудь посудомойка!  
Но старик только зашел за стойку и продолжил готовить суши. Все и так было предельно ясно: если Сквало хочет от него помощи, он должен заработать ее. А помощь ему была нужна позарез, Реборн тоже был предельно прямолинеен в том, что ему необходим был учитель и десять дней тренировок, чтобы хотя бы иметь надежду смыть с себя пятно позора. Выхода не было, и Сквало закатал рукава и принялся оттирать тарелки.  
И чем дольше он тер, тем больше вспоминал свой прошлый визит в этот ресторан. Он думал тогда, что может просто раздобыть меч, приехать в Японию и бросить вызов Императору Мечей. И хоть так случилось, что старик Яма не был Императором Мечей, он оказался таким опасным противником, что Сквало до его уровня было как обратно до Италии пешком. Если бы в тот день Савада Тсунаеши не был одним из посетителей «Такезуши», Супербия, наверное, лишился бы головы.  
Когда старик вошел в кухню, была уже ночь. Конечно, если бы Сквало был чуть более обходительным, он мог бы признать, что Ямамото Тсуеши был скорее мужчиной среднего возраста, чем стариком, но обходительность никогда не была в числе достоинств Супербии. Надо будет вспомнить об этом, когда он в следующий раз придет на исповедь. Десять-двадцать молитв к Богородице должны искупить этот моральный недостаток.  
Старик Яма поставил еще одну стопку тарелок на конторку рядом с мойкой.  
\- Когда закончишь, приходи в додзё вниз по улице, - и, не говоря больше ни слова, он вышел.  
\- Лучше тебе не привыкать к этому, дряхлый старикашка, - проворчал Сквало себе под нос, чтобы Ямамото его не услышал и не передумал. Сквало понадобился еще целый час, чтобы домыть всю посуду, но, когда он закончил, тарелки сверкали. Супербия не признавал работу "на отъебись". Довольный, что старику не к чему будет придраться, он направился в додзё.  
Старик Яма стоял в центре додзё спиной к Сквало. В руке у него был тот самый меч кендо, которым он угрожал Супербии в ресторане. Темнота, окутывающая его со всех сторон, выглядела пугающе.  
\- Значит, Вария пожаловала, - сказал он, оглянувшись на Сквало. Тот остановился и недоуменно моргнул.  
\- Вария? Откуда ты знаешь про Варию?  
\- Скажи мне, маленькая рыбка...  
\- ...акула! Я акула! Я больше, и у меня много зубов!  
\- ...почему ты приехал в Японию и хотел сразиться со мной?  
Сквало нахмурился и посмотрел на свой меч.  
\- Я хотел стать Императором Мечей. Но для этого мне нужно было победить существующего Императора Мечей. Тетушка сказала мне, что его зовут Ямамото и что он из Намимори. Я перешерстил хуеву тучу Ямамото, прежде чем нашел мечника, но оказалось, что ты не он, - Сквало опустил взгляд и уставился на свои кроссовки. - Прости, что пытался тебя убить и все такое.  
\- Меня это не волнует, - старик развернулся и наставил меч на Супербию. В мгновение ока он из бамбукового превратился в настоящий. - Я не Император Мечей, но Императора действительно зовут Ямамото, и он из Намимори. Твоя тетушка упустила важную часть информации: он больше здесь не живет.  
\- А? Ты его знаешь? Где он живет? - встрепенулся Сквало. Хоть он и дал клятву помочь Тсуне стать Десятым боссом Вонголы, это не значило, что он должен отказаться от своей давней мечты стать Императором Мечей.  
\- Насколько мне известно, в Италии, - сказал старик Яма. - Ведь там находится резиденция Варии? Я не видел его больше восьми лет, так что не могу быть полностью уверен.  
\- Он в Варии? - переспросил Сквало. У него было такое ощущение, как будто в голове открыли какой-то вентиль и все начало становиться на свои места. - Он твой сын. Ямамото, Император Мечей. Вот почему он знает твой стиль Шигуре Соен Рю!  
\- Он мне больше не сын! - рявкнул старик. - Если хочешь победить его, я научу тебя. Возможно, поражение вобьет ему в голову хоть немного здравого смысла. Будем надеяться, что запоминаешь ты так же хорошо, как и требуешь, потому что я показываю только один раз.  
И прежде чем Сквало успел что-то возразить, тренировка началась.

\---

Одна победа, три поражения. Вся Вария прожигала его взглядами, кроме Ямамото, который улыбался, как будто они просто собрались на дружеский ужин. На бой пришли посмотреть Дино с Ромарио и даже Хибари. И, кажется, не только они. А Тсуна смотрел побитым щенком. Не было даже намека на хоть какое-то давление с его стороны.  
\- Ну, сделай все, что сможешь, - сказал Савада. По выражению его лица можно было сказать, что он предполагает, что после битвы Сквало вынесут из Аквариона на носилках, причем на разных.  
\- Я тебя не подведу, - ответил Супербия. Он коснулся своих длинных волос и продолжил: - Я обещал, что не буду стричься до тех пор, пока ты не станешь Десятым боссом Вонголы, и сдержу обещание.  
\- Что означает, если он проиграет, то навсегда останется похожим на бабу, - влез Гокудера, стягивая с себя бинты Ромарио. Для того, кто проиграл собственную битву за кольцо, он был удивительно разговорчив.  
\- Ты, мусор дымящийся, я тебя... - прежде чем Сквало смог задушить Гокудеру его же бинтами, между ними вклинился Тсуна, ожесточенно расталкивая их в разные стороны.  
\- Вот, Сквало, возьми, - он достал из кармана бандану и с ее помощью завязал волосы Супербии в высокий хвост. - Так они не будут мешаться.  
Сквало потрогал завязанные волосы и усмехнулся Гокудере, чтобы тот понял, насколько он особенный.  
\- Спасибо, босс. Когда я выиграю, то с радостью приму все награды, - сказал он и с ухмылкой добавил: - Убедись, чтобы они были достаточно ценными.  
Он развернулся и направился к Аквариону, где его уже ждал Ямамото Такеши.  
Первым, что он почувствовал, войдя внутрь, был холод. Прохлада ударила в лицо, заставляя Сквало пожалеть, что он не захватил с собой куртку. Он шел по морской воде, вдыхая навязчивый запах соли. Вокруг было как-то неестественно тихо, не считая звука льющейся воды. Супербия встряхнулся и сосредоточился. Он больше недели готовился к этому не для того, чтобы пугаться окружающей обстановки. После того, как отец Ямамото показал ему формы Шигуре Соен Рю, Сквало практиковался в одиночку, тренируя способы противостоять им. В конце концов, как утверждал Реборн, акулы не охотятся стаей.  
Ямамото стоял на залитом водой полу, лучезарно улыбаясь и закинув катану на плечо. Он совсем не был похож на Императора Мечей, тем более на человека, убившего предыдущего Императора Мечей, бывшего босса Варии. Он больше походил на тех жизнерадостных идиотов, которые весь день носятся по бейсбольному полю средней школы Намимори. У него даже рожа была такая смазливая, что все девчонки при встрече с ним наверняка сгорали от желания швырнуть ему свои кружевные трусики. Сквало разглядывал мечника, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то сходство с угрюмым стариком-отцом, но увидел не больше, чем такое же жилистое тело и тот же острый взгляд.  
\- Какой позор, что мне приходится драться с тобой. Я надеялся, что ты струсишь и сбежишь. Ненавижу уродовать симпатяжек.  
\- Врооой! - оскалился Сквало. Он терпеть не мог, когда его называли симпатичным. Какой он, на хрен, симпатяжка? Он _красивый_ , а не симпатичный. Почему все постоянно это путают? - Это ты здесь превратишься в кровавое месиво, понял, мусор!  
\- Что ж, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь, - хмыкнул Ямамото.  
Сквало сжал зубы. Спокойствие варийца действовало ему на нервы. Хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть его, чтобы посмотреть, есть ли вообще что-нибудь за этой идиотской улыбкой.  
\- Твой отец шлет тебе привет. Знаешь, он показал мне пару трюков, как можно надрать тебе зад.  
Улыбка Ямамото подувяла, а взгляд стал тяжелее.  
Сквало усмехнулся. Он нашел слабое место. Что бы ни стало причиной раздора между отцом и сыном, это беспокоило их обоих. И все же Сквало было интересно, что именно. То, что Ямамото-младший выбрал путь варийского убийцы? Или его преданность этому Занзасу, который, казалось, готов был весь мир раздавить одним своим сапогом? Все, что Сквало было известно о Занзасе, – это то, что сказала его тетушка, когда он позвонил ей поведать о своих проблемах. Она сказала, что у Занзаса глаза самого дьявола и что она будет молиться о спасении его грешной души. Если уж Занзас сумел напугать его вечно жующую табак тетку, которая использовала вязальную спицу как оружие и могла усмирять одержимых во время обряда изгнания бесов, то Супербии не сложно было себе представить, почему Ямамото-старший был не слишком высокого мнения об этом человеке.  
Хладнокровный голос Червелло прервал поток мыслей Сквало, возвестив о начале боя. И меньше чем через один удар сердца Супербии Ямамото его атаковал.

\---

\- Зачем ты сюда пришел? - спросил Ямамото, появившись в поле зрения Сквало этажом выше.  
Супербия с трудом пытался восстановить дыхание. Неважно, что он лишился левой руки: он все еще мог драться правой. Он не проиграет. Только не тогда, когда Тсуна и остальные смотрят на него в ожидании. Он не станет неудачником, которого вышвырнут обратно в Италию, заклеймив позором. Его ожидают награды и почести.  
Ямамото развернулся и вздохнул. С лезвия его опущенной катаны все еще капала кровь Сквало.  
\- Не стоило тебе лезть сюда. Тогда не было бы так больно.  
Сквало резко взмахнул мечом в направлении Ямамото.  
\- Я еще не закончил!  
\- Я думал, ты уже понял, что мой стиль Шигуре Соен Рю непобедим и безупречен. Ты не воспринимаешь искусство владения мечом достаточно серьезно. Тебе меня не победить.  
\- Черта с два!  
\- Ты только что потерял ру... - Сквало не дал ему договорить, сделав стремительный яростный выпад. Ямамото умолк и парировал его удар. Он пристально смотрел на Сквало через их скрещенные мечи, вода смыла с его лица улыбку во время боя, и она до сих пор не появилась вновь.  
\- Не путай, - Сквало скользнул назад. Боль в культе была невыносимой. - Я сам _позволил_ тебе отрубить мне руку.  
Отдав Ямамото руку, он смог избежать его девятой атакующей формы, Зеркального Дождя. Это была жертва, позволившая ему продолжать бой. Из раны лишь медленно капала кровь, растворяясь в воде, потому что Сквало туго перевязал культю банданой, которую дал ему Тсуна. При воспоминании о нем сердце Супербии на мгновение замерло – Савада снова каким-то образом смог спасти ему жизнь.  
Ямамото стремительно атаковал его потоком ледяной воды, молниеносно сверкнув мечом. Сквало не успел парировать и отскочил в сторону, приземлившись в воду с множеством брызг. Культя взорвалась болью, оказавшись в соленой воде, но Супербия заставил себя подняться. Волосы прилипли к лицу, лезли в глаза, в рот, но Сквало игнорировал это так же, как игнорировал боль. Он бросился вперед, и Ямамото последовал за ним. Широко размахивая мечом, вариец разбивал колонны у себя на пути, поднимая облака пыли. Казалось, все здание протестующе грохотало на такие неуважительные действия.  
\- Ну что, расскажи мне, симпатяжка, - голос Ямамото был едва различим из-за учащенного дыхания. - На фига тебе такие длинные волосы? Они же только и делают, что мешают.  
\- Ха! Мне ничто не может помешать! - крикнул Сквало, подбежав к колонне и отпрыгнув за спину Ямамото за долю секунды до того, как меч варийца врезался в цемент. Колонна не выдержала, и часть верхнего этажа обрушилась вниз, подняв огромную волну воды и облако пыли, которое тут же превратилось в шлам.  
Ямамото тем не менее прекрасно сумел уклониться.  
\- Ты довольно самонадеян.  
\- Правда? - сказал Сквало, рванув к незащищенной спине варийца. - Давай покажу, почему!  
Супербия атаковал здоровой рукой, усиливая напор с каждым взмахом меча. Он думал о Тсуне, который заслуживал чести стать Десятым боссом Вонголы, о человеке, который спас ему жизнь. Жалкий слабак или нет, но Тсуна дал Сквало понять, что, если он хочет стать лучшим мечником из всех когда-либо живших, он должен сделать это силой своей посмертной воли – воли превосходящей не только смерть, но и саму жизнь. Он должен желать этого. И Сквало желал этой победы как ничего другого в жизни. Если он подведет Тсуну и остальных, они проиграют этим варийским ублюдкам. Тсуна потеряет свое заслуженное место, Гокудера вечно будет ему напоминать об этом, и, что еще хуже, Сквало навсегда останется неудачником.  
\- _Сконтро ди Скуало!_ \- закричал он. Его меч пробил стену воды, которую возвел вокруг себя Ямамото своим чертовым Шигуре Кинтоки. _Вот чему_ он учился все эти последние несколько дней. Он всем покажет, а особенно Тсуне, что Супербия Сквало достоин быть Императором Мечей и Хранителем Дождя Вонголы.  
Ямамото резко развернулся. Его глаза расширились, когда он увидел, что Сквало удалось прорвать его защиту. А потом снова и снова. Супербия прорубал себе путь, беспощадно уничтожая водную преграду. Он был акулой, безжалостным морским хищником на непрекращающейся охоте. И Ямамото пал под его натиском. Его кровь смешивалась с водяной пылью, окутывавшей их обоих со всех сторон.  
Сквало довел свою атаку до победного конца. Стоя над окровавленным телом Ямамото, он внезапно ощутил, как же сильно устал. Боль в левой руке напоминала, какой ценой ему досталась эта победа.  
\- Долбаный мусор, - выплюнул Супербия. Он поднял меч, чтобы вонзить его Ямамото в грудь.  
Катана варийца выпала у того из руки. Он смотрел на Сквало снизу вверх. Вся верхняя часть его торса была изодрана, словно над ним поработали акульи челюсти.  
\- Прикончи меня, пока мой босс не сделал этого, - с трудом сказал Ямамото, откашляв кровь.  
Босс. Этот сраный ублюдок, который на всех смотрит как на говно, а сам даже жопу с кресла ни разу не поднял, пока шли битвы за кольца. Ублюдок настолько низкий, что спокойно мог пристрелить собственного офицера, когда тот проиграл Сасагаве. Сквало колебался. Он подумал о своем боссе, о Тсуне. Савада мог разводить нюни и наматывать сопли на кулак перед битвой, но он никогда не опустится так низко. Он рискнул собственным кольцом, только чтобы спасти Ламбо от Леви-а-Тана. Он умолял Гокудеру вернуться, прежде чем здание школы взорвется, даже если это означало проигрыш. Это был Тсуна, которого Сквало уважал, человек, за которым он клялся следовать, тот, кто действительно заслуживал быть Десятым боссом Вонголы. Человек, который никогда не отнимет у другого жизнь без необходимости.  
Сквало опустил меч. Победа уже была его, а милосердие поможет ему выглядеть лучше в глазах Тсуны. Думая о том, как Савада оценит все, что он сделал, Супербия снял с пальца Ямамото половинку Кольца Дождя и соединил со своей. Он поднял собранное кольцо вверх и усмехнулся, не обращая внимания на страшную боль в левой руке.  
\- Вроооой! Я победил! Утритесь, суки!  
Ямамото, раскрыв рот, уставился на него расширившимися глазами. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, пол под ними задрожал и рухнул вниз, в воду. У Сквало выбило воздух из легких, и все тело отозвалось болью. Перекрытия разбились вдребезги, но один большой участок пола – прямо под ними – остался целым. Позади них в открытой воде был виден акулий плавник, и, судя по его размерам, акула была довольно крупная. Она учуяла кровь Сквало и Ямамото и стремительно приближалась к ним.  
\- _Vaffanculo!_ * - выругался Супербия по-итальянски. Он схватил Ямамото, прежде чем тот соскользнул в воду, и прижал к себе. Сквало смотрел на создание, в честь которого ему дали имя, и думал, что его смерть можно будет назвать весьма ироничной.  
\- Похоже, выбраться отсюда сможет только один из нас, - сказал Ямамото. На его лице снова была улыбка, как будто он нашел ее где-то в воде, стремительно затоплявшей их булыжник. - Я уже подвел своего босса, так что скорее всего это будешь ты. Знаешь, ты классно дерешься. Было весело.  
Не успел Сквало ничего ответить, как Ямамото поднялся и со всей оставшейся силы швырнул его в воздух. Супербия закричал и приземлился на уцелевшую колонну в центре зала, некогда поддерживавшую верхний этаж. Все тело пронзила боль, в левой руке она стала просто невыносима. Кровь снова полилась из ран, из культи, казалось, что кровоточит сама его душа.  
Ямамото смотрел на него с быстро погружавшегося в воду булыжника и продолжал улыбаться.  
\- Передай моему старику, что мне очень жаль.  
После этих слов варийского мечника скрыла поднявшаяся вода. И через мгновение тезка Супербии Сквало проглотила его в потоке морской пены, смешанной с кровью.

 

(*Vaffanculo – очень нецензурное итальянское слово.)  
\---

Червелло вытащили Сквало из Аквариона и оставили его снаружи, дрожащего и истекающего кровью. Не обращая внимания на свое состояние, он поплелся к ожидающим его друзьям. Никто не улыбался и не поздравлял его. У Сквало перед глазами все еще стояла картина смерти Ямамото, и он понял, что не хочет никаких поздравлений. Его победа отдавала фальшью. Один благородный человек только что пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти Сквало жизнь. Еще один благородный человек только что потерял сына. И именно Супербии придется сообщить ему об этом.  
Друзья поймали его в тот момент, когда Сквало начал падать. Гокудера наорал на Шамала, чтобы тот помог вылечить Супербию, и Шамал неохотно согласился, при условии, что все подтвердят, что Сквало достаточно симпатичный, чтобы сойти за девушку. Реборн кивнул Сквало со своей удобной позиции на плече у Дино, который уставился на экран, как будто ожидая, что Ямамото сейчас поднимется из воды. А Сквало просто смотрел на всех них, чувствуя какое-то оцепенение и внутри, и снаружи.  
Когда Тсуна наклонился к Супербии узнать, как он, Сквало услышал смех где-то поодаль. Он повернул голову на звук. Занзас восседал в своем огромном кресле в окружении оставшихся членов Варии и хохотал во все горло, называя Ямамото никчемным куском мусора.  
Кровь Сквало молотом застучала в ушах. Ярость вскипела в его венах, заставляя подняться и броситься на Занзаса, крича, чтобы он прекратил смеяться над человеком, который только что погиб за него. Потребовалась помощь Дино, Тсуны и Шамала, чтобы удержать его до тех пор, пока Занзас и остальная Вария не ушли.

\---

После битвы Неба Тсуна победоносно отключился. Они все победили. Сквало не рассчитывал больше драться во время Битвы колец, но пришлось, и теперь он мог буквально сказать, что выиграл два поединка одной рукой. Когда все столпились вокруг Тсуны, Супербия отделился от них. Реборн сказал, что с Савадой все будет в порядке, ему просто надо отдохнуть.  
А Сквало нужно было уладить еще кое-что, прежде чем он мог считать эту битву действительно оконченной. Он подошел к человеку, которого считал мертвым. Сквало еще никогда в жизни не был так рад, что ошибся. Вид живого Ямамото Такеши залатал дыру, образовавшуюся в его сердце.  
Ямамото сжимал пальцами подлокотники кресла-коляски, глядя, как Червелло грузят Занзаса на носилки. Такеши был весь замотан бинтами, но все равно надел форму Варии, хоть на ней кое-где были видны следы недавней починки.  
\- Врооой!  
Ямамото перевел взгляд на Сквало и спустя мгновение улыбнулся.  
\- Вот ты где. Поздравляю.  
\- Ну, и что теперь?  
\- Ничего не меняется, - пожал плечами Ямамото. - Мой босс не намерен сдаваться. Так же, как и я.  
Сквало сжал зубы. Почему вообще кто-то терпит такого мудака? Что такого есть в Занзасе, что вызывает подобную преданность?  
\- Ты ведь японец, да? Тогда какого хрена ты работаешь на этого итальянского ублюдка?  
\- А ты итальянец. Почему ты работаешь на японского парня?  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Вот тебе и ответ, - сказал Ямамото, продолжая улыбаться.  
\- Ха, - хмыкнул Сквало, внимательнее приглядевшись к варийцу. - А как же твой отец?  
Ямамото снова перевел взгляд на поверженного Занзаса.  
\- Он никогда не был в восторге от моего босса.  
\- Ну, ты прям удивил, - съязвил Сквало. Он покачал головой и тоже посмотрел на босса Варии. Даже без сознания тот выглядел зловеще. И Сквало даже почти смог понять, что в нем так привлекает людей. Занзас казался чем-то большим, чем жизнь. Поразительно аморальный и необыкновенно жестокий, абсолютно равнодушный ко всему, что не имеет для него выгоды, он, конечно, выглядел гораздо круче, чем мелкий парнишка с раздвоением личности, который только недавно научился нормально драться, не теряя при этом штаны. Но все же Сквало был благодарен своему боссу. Тсуна, вечно балансируя между жалким слабаком и потрясающим лидером, оставался для него загадкой. Но по крайней мере он ценил своих друзей.  
Заметив знакомого мужчину в белой бандане на краю школьной территории, Сквало усмехнулся и указал большим пальцем в его сторону.  
\- Мне так и не удалось передать твоему старику, что тебе очень жаль. Есть возможность сделать это самостоятельно.  
Ямамото обернулся и уставился на отца. Сквало решил не мешать им и отошел в сторону, направившись к друзьям. Большинство из них столпились возле полуспящего Тсуны. Неподалеку хлопотали врачи, несомненно, вокруг Ламбо. Сквало достал мобильник и набрал номер своей тетушки.  
\- Врааай, тетя! Угадай, кто теперь новый Хранитель Дождя Вонголы! - выкрикнул он по-итальянски. Услышав ее ответ, Сквало даже вздрогнул: если и был кто-то более громкий, чем он, это была его тетка. Но от ее звучных поздравлений Супербия заулыбался. Он с радостью слушал ее болтовню о том, что у нее есть один знакомый изобретатель, который может сделать ему искусственную кисть, возможно даже с пристегивающимся мечом, если она навяжет достаточно платков.  
Сквало сидел рядом с друзьями и терпеливо ждал врачей. Он смотрел, как Ямамото с отцом несколько минут разглядывали землю друг у друга под ногами, прежде чем заговорить. Потом Супербия нахмурился. Воссоединение семейства Ямамото было хреновым вознаграждением. Ему следовало бы добиться чего-то более стоящего. Например, как вариант, титула Императора Мечей, принадлежащего Ямамото. Но Сквало так устал, что решил, что можно с этим повременить, пока у него не появится новая рука. Было не похоже, что они с варийцем никогда больше не увидятся. В конце концов теперь их судьбы были связаны.


End file.
